In which Innocence And Host Find Love
by K a t r i x a
Summary: Crack pairing! Crown Clown wants to show Allen how much it cares, and so it decides to invade the boy's dreams. Really cute one shot. Not for kids.


**A/n:** You may hate me for this but oh well. CC x Allen. Yeah the Innocence pairing as I like to call it. Please enjoy it -bow-

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

------

Dreams were something he hated, because in his mind dreams were just shadows of a past he wished to forget. They involved him turning into the 14th and being locked away or sometimes they included him being killed by his friends, but whatever the case he did not like dreams. He had nice dreams though not to say he didn't but they were rare and few and this happened to be one of the rare times in which he had a good dream. He should have known though something was off for one he was not aware that he was somewhere deep in his mind, in what looked like a white room, similar to the 14th's. He should have also noted something was off when he could hear his voice being called from directions, but it was such a nice resonating sound that he felt himself relax, letting his eyes close.

He could feel tendrils of something soft sliding across his cheek and neck and the warmth of a person behind him. An arm had encircled itself around his waist fixing him permanently against the other figure. It felt odd, like he knew this figure but every time he wanted to look his eyes would not open. This almost frightened him until he felt the cool steal of a mask pressing against his neck and the warm breath that accompanied it.

"W-who?" He wanted to know but the figure did not speak, merely kissed the exposed skin. It worked the shirt buttons undone, pulling it from the frame and exposing his skin. The figure smiled or what felt to him like a smile for he was led to a rather soft bed and pushed down gently. A blind fold had been placed on him, his sight now gone for the time being.

Startled by this Allen began to cry out until he felt lips press against his own, hands roaming all over his exposed chest, tracing the scar from when he had pierced himself…The figure stopped before pulling away from Allen, its tongue now trailing itself along the scar, causing the figure beneath him to moan some. It was almost dizzying to Allen and this being had yet to do much. Again he felt those same tendrils which felt like silk slip into his pants, causing him to blush. The figure laughed some at his shyness, he deeply adored the young man before him and oh how he wanted to convey his love but he found it rather difficult being what he was. His hands made quick work of loosening the pants, pulling them down slowly, letting his tongue glide along the inner thigh teasingly. Pants discarded the figure removed the only other piece of clothing block his view of this boy.

"Allen…" his name sounded so sweet on his lips that for a second Allen almost wondered if it had been the 14th but the voice was more calming, more softer…not musical at all. Then whose voice? He almost squeaked when he felt a tongue suddenly lick along the base of his member. The cool metal that also seemed to ghost across the sensitive skin made Allen's voice hitch.

"P-please…" he begged, hoping that this figure would stop teasing him. He had never experienced anything remotely sexual so why? The tongue pulled away once it reached the tip, swirling around the head teasingly before moving up the chest. He arched his back as one nipple was suddenly captured by a hot mouth, teeth gently grazing along it, a free hand playing with the other.

But no the figure did not stop there instead three ribbons of silk, which felt like silk to Allen anyway, suddenly begun to tease the length of his erection, ghosting across the tip in a way that had reduced Allen to a whimpering child. It felt so good and he wanted this…person…this male he had to be, inside of him or doing something other then teasing him! The mouth switched over to the other nipple, performing the same gentl biting and sucking process as was given to the left while a free hand snaked down his body, and a long, deleicate finger suddenly entered him. The first thing was his body needed to get away it was so painful but gently the figner was worked in and out, the tendrils still molesting the poor boy and the oh so talented mouth kissing and nipping along his neck. The pain slowly ebbed away and he was to drunk on the pleasure, the tight almost painful feeling he had in his core from the built up pressure. Whoever this person was they were god damn fucking talented in Allen's opinion. He was always so close but never close enough to finish, no the figure would stop and let him cool before continuing. The soft moans and the pleads for him to take him were just so endearing that the figure finally gave in. Suddenly aware at the loss of the three digits (when had he added a third figner?) he cried out, feeling denied until something else probed his entrance.

The being who now had Allen reduced to a whimpering child pushed into him, watching him for signs of pain, but Allen was drugged on his almost to close orgasm to really noticed. Good he wouldn't feel bad then if it was not hurting his dear host. He started slow, the tendrils around the boy's erection moving at a slightly faster pace, but alternated every so often with the one who was now moving against Allen, purring at the delicious sounds.

"F-aster…please…" His voice felt so weak, the pleasure just rushing through him was maddening. Damn it he didn't care he just wanted release so bad! But the other chuckled and kept with his alternating slow and fast pace, he was going to enjoy this as long as he could.

"No, no my dear Allen," he said now leaning close to the boy's ear, his breath causing shivers to the wrack the body that was already writhing beneath his ministrations. "Not yet…let me enjoy this a while longer"

Allen wanted to protest but lips cut him off. Metal, he could definitely feel the cool metal of a mask…Crown Clown? Allen's mind was to hazed to think properly and so he gave up, letting the innocence, he was sure of this now, do as he pleased. The Innocence smiled at this and lifted Allen's legs over his shoulder, plunging deeper into the boy, smirking when he hit the one spot that had Allen screaming with pleasure. Again and again he hit the spot, pace going faster and faster while the tendrils worked the boy's member in a frenzy while his lips connected with his host, purring as the boy writhed beneath him, cried out for release and he gave it to him. With a few more thrusts the poor boy beneath him finally gave in, coating their stomachs with his essence and the figure was not to far behind, biting into his host's neck, moaning as he reached his climax, filling the boy to the brim, who cried out in pleasure at the feelings that washed over his body.

Crown Clown slowly pulled away and smiled down at his host before licking him clean, purring gently once more. Allen was suddenly jolted awake the sound of his door opening.

"Oi! Bean sprout!" whatever insult was about to come stopped on his tongue as the sight of a blushing, heaving and dare he say it hot looking Allen met his eyes. He did not want to know and did not ask questions just shutting the door after telling him that they had a mission and shut the door quickly. Once the sight was cut from view Kanda blushed brightly but said nothing, pushing the thought from his mind. Somewhere in the recess of his mind Allen swore he heard someone laughing but first things first…he had to clean up as it was sticky night shirts and sheets were not his favorite thing to wake up to.


End file.
